1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or materials for setting tiles on the surface of plaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, ceramic tiles, marble tiles and scagliola tiles have been set one by one by means of mortar. No one has been farsighted enough to think of an apparatus which obviates the tediousness incidental to the conventional way of setting tiles.